


Tawdry Fiction Starts This Way

by ladydragon76



Series: *Glomp* [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:It's a cave fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAirCommand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAirCommand/gifts).



> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** *Glomp*  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Sunstreaker/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky Smut,  
>  **Notes:** Happy Birthday, Eph!!

"The frag were you thinking?!" Sunstreaker demanded as he dug a glow stick from his subspace. With a crack and shake, yellow-orange light filled the small cavern, more orange than not thanks to all the sandstone around them.

Baleful red optics glowed back from the deeper shadows against the far wall, and Starscream huffed, "I was thinking I'd save you from being punted by Menasor!" The Seeker crossed his arms over his chest, gaze dropping to the side and down in a way that made Sunstreaker actually feel a little guilty for shouting. "I had to make it look like an accident, you know."

Sunstreaker heaved a sigh and crawled carefully over to Starscream. "I know," he said softly and settled in against the stone right next to the Seeker. "Just don't like being stuck buried. Know you don't either." One scuffed hand reached out to stroke along the edge of a carbon-scored wing. "Thanks."

"Welcome," Starscream replied, pouting still.

Sunstreaker grinned and edged closer, taking a page from his twin's book in dealing with a sulky Seeker. "Well, since we're here... wanna make the others jealous?"

A dark helm turned narrowed, crimson optics onto Sunstreaker, and the slow curl of a smirk made the frontliner's spark skip a pulse. That was definitely a yes. Even if Starscream decided to play coy, _that_ expression right there was a yes.

"Gonna be weeks before we'd be able to set something up," Sunstreaker said anyway, fingers tweaking an aerilon. "Especially for all five of us together."

Starscream's smirk grew, and what would have been mischievous in normal light looked a little scary and hellish in the dim orange glow. Not that Sunstreaker was concerned. Predatory was a good look for the Seeker. Especially as he leaned toward Sunstreaker, hands planting to either side of black hips. "We may not have much time."

Sunstreaker listened through the bond and could tell the battle had ended, Megatron called the retreat, and yes- the Autobots were already aware of Sunstreaker being buried. Sideswipe was annoyed he wasn't there with Sunstreaker for the fun, but he didn't ask that the two stop. He did narrow the bond though after a quick warning.

"One day," Sunstreaker said, lying back as Starscream crawled over him, "I'm going to make all four of you take all fragging night pleasing _me_. I keep catching the quickies."

Talented fingers skated along a transformation seam. "How tempting. I'll agree to that if I get the same."

"Should take turns. Could take a bit to work out and get everyone their shot, but we could do it," Sunstreaker said, shivering as Starscream pushed fingers under his armor to play over a few sensitive cables in his side.

"Leave Sideswipe and Skywarp for last," Starscream purred as he leaned down, lips ghosting over Sunstreaker's face. "It'll drive them mad with anticipation."

Sunstreaker chuckled at that, the sound of it perhaps a little too sadistic. Sideswipe and Skywarp _were_ fun to torment though. "Me, you, Thunder, hmm... Sides then Warp. Oh... that's nice there."

Starscream smiled against Sunstreaker's neck before dragging his teeth down the main energon conduit again. "We'll tell them Skywarp then Sideswipe, and switch them at the last minute."

Sunstreaker laughed even as he drew his knees up to clamp his thighs to the Seeker's waist. "Primus, you are _so_ slagging mean!" He gripped Starscream's helm and pushed it up until he could see those garnet-shaded optics. "I love it. Now frag me. I can hear them digging already."

The click of Sunstreaker's panel retracting was immediately echoed, and the slick length of Starscream's spike rested heavy against his array. That alone was enough to make Sunstreaker's calipers cycle and clench, and he bucked his hips up in encouragement.

"It really is such a shame to have to rush this," Starscream said, tipping his helm to claim Sunstreaker's lips. He hitched his hips back then sank deep in one smooth push, drawing a low moan from both of them.

"We'll do it right later." Sunstreaker shifted his legs over the backs of Starscream's and rolled his hips into each slow thrust.

This was not fast. It wasn't hard. But Starscream was nice and deep, his spike grinding on Sunstreaker's ceiling nodes with each inward push. Sunstreaker shut his optics, opened to the kiss, and surrendered to the sensations pouring through him. Heat pulsed low, winding tight in his belly as their pace picked up a little as the charge began to swell. Starscream rocked against the sensitized node cluster just over Sunstreaker's valve with each slick plunge, sending more tingling pleasure sparkling over Sunstreaker's sensornet.

"Sunstreaker," Starscream whispered as he dragged his mouth from the frontliner's to a helmfin.

Sunstreaker groaned, back arching at the needy tone and nibbling little bites to the slats of his audials. "Little harder," he begged. "Gettin' close."

Starscream obliged, though this was still not the driving, wild pace Sunstreaker was used to. It was good though. It was _really_ good, and he couldn't hold back the soft sounds that escaped his vocalizer with each thrust. Heat surged through Sunstreaker, retreating and rushing in like waves on the ocean, higher and higher, until he was dragged under with a long, low moan. His whole body shivered, lifted into Starscream as a heady bliss swept through him.

Starscream gasped, body tensing only a few quick thrusts later, and sank down over Sunstreaker with a soft purr.

Sunstreaker grinned a bit and turned his helm to kiss a dark cheek. "Not giving up my full night of it, but that was pretty damn good for quick."

Starscream huffed a laugh and forced himself up on shaky arms. "That was good for not quick too." He eased back but quickly stopped Sunstreaker from moving. "Hold on." A cloth was pulled from the Seeker's subspace and Sunstreaker shivered as his array was wiped down. "There. That should do if you close your panel first."

Sunstreaker did as suggested then got to his knees to lean in for another slow kiss. Starscream purred again, smiling even as he hurried to clean himself up.

"I can still smell you," the Seeker murmured and gave Sunstreaker's lip a last bite before drawing back. "Now knock that off. We'll start again, and while I think it would be hilarious to scandalize your Prime, I don't imagine that would go well for you."

Sunstreaker laughed and lounged back against the cavern wall, shifting his gaze to the tumble of stone where he could very clearly hear mechs moving now. "No. Though I'd be less worried about scandalizing Prime and more so which lecture I'd get from Prowl and the very... _invasive_ security check Red Alert would demand."

"Primus. No, I wouldn't wish either on you."

Sunstreaker flashed a quick smile at Starscream. "Two weeks from tomorrow?"

"I'll see what I can arrange," the Seeker replied. "Make sure you tell Sideswipe he'll be last."

Sunstreaker was still snickering when Hoist broke through and a beam of bright sunlight lanced into the cave.


End file.
